1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package and more particularly to a conductive pad design of a chip package which prevents solder overflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional chip packages, a chip, for example a light emitting chip, is soldered on a metal pad through a solder layer by a solder reflow process. The metal pad has a portion covered with the solder layer for soldering with the chip and a portion not covered with the solder layer and the chip. The solder layer is disposed on the portion of the metal pad covered with the chip before the solder reflow process. However, after the solder reflow process, the solder layer overflows from the portion of the metal pad covered with the chip onto the portion not covered with the chip. In such a case, the solder layer between the chip and the metal pad may be insufficient for soldering the chip on the metal pad. Thus, reliability of the conventional chip package is reduced due to solder overflow.
Therefore, a chip package capable of overcoming the above problems is desired.